Lost and Found
by Jerky
Summary: It was just another day, until the fightin broke out between 2 Titans. Soon after,they split & went their own ways. This is tha story of what persued.
1. Fucking Determined

It was a normal Titan day. Normal, as in mind numbingly boring. Raven meditated with Starfire, Cyborg was working on the T-car and Beast Boy and Robin were in the training room. Beast Boy, as well as the others, had grown a bit dark since the last battle with Slade. A battle that claimed the lives of many prominent citizens of Jump City. He added a new morning ritual, lifting weights. He discovered by accident that he had everything enhanced since the battle. He could lift as much as Robin and more when he should be a light weight. This caused a bit of a rivalry. This stretched into other subjects as well. Mostly the future; a future with Raven or Starfire.

Robin had told Beast Boy in the training room that he cared for both of them deeply. That he couldn't possibly choose. Beast Boy liked them both but he cared for Raven a bit more than Starfire. It was all the times he and Raven had spent together. He and Starfire may have appeared to be alike on the outside but after that battle it was very clear how dark the changeling truly was.

Robin was dark himself. Just like Raven but the opposite of Starfire. He was torn between the girls. His heart wished for both of them but that couldn't be the case. He had all the money in the world, all the looks, everything; but this privileged teen couldn't figure out who he was meant to be with. He grew to envy Beast Boy. He didn't have many troubles and could probably get any girl through pity. Why would he care for his girls? There were those thoughts again… A hatred for Beast Boy growing out of nothing.

"_He cares for them because he's like you,"_ he thought as he lifted the dumbbell. _"He just handles things differently.."_

Beast Boy was benching two hundred and seventy-five pounds with great effort. Sweat soaked through his gray shirt. He was listening to his new CD, "Lost and Found," by Mudvayne. It kept him going strong. He placed the barbell back on the rack and sat up, his shirt stuck to him like glue.

"Ugh.." He groaned in his newly acquired deep voice before he ripped it off. He took a drink of water before taking his things and starting to leave.

"Going prematurely?" Robin asked as he finished his exercise.

"No, I'm done and I'm gonna rest." The changeling said trying not to sound irritated. He was not in a good mood. The green seventeen year old just wanted a place for a nap. Why would the leader want to mess with that?

Robin pushed his, now neck length hair behind his ears and stood crossing his arms. "You give up too easy.."

That was it. The changeling snapped and fired back. "I give up! If it wasn't for you, those people would still be alive!"

"Me! No! You! You didn't do anything!" Robin was sorry he tried to tease him.. or would be if he wasn't so furious now.

"I did what you told me to. Stay put."

"Yeah, you stayed put while the bombs destroyed those mansions.. What a big help you were.. I thought your parents taught you what was right.." Robin should've kept his mouth shut. He knew nothing of Beast Boy's parents. A mistake he would regret years later.

Beast Boy tackled Robin into the wall, leaving a dent. "YOU KNOW NOTHING!" He roared as he began to pound his leader's face and stomach.

Robin kicked him again and again in his exposed stomach and chest but the emerald Titan was too enraged to feel anything but hate. Robin felt that he had no choice, he drew a bird-a-rang from his ever present utility belt and stabbed Beast Boy. He let go and clutched his side just as Robin gave him a roundhouse kick to the face.

There were only three thoughts going through Beast Boy's mind. _"He's gone crazy… I'll die alone…. No.. him first.."_ Beast Boy didn't want to transform, that would take energy he desperately needed. He, instead, tackled Robin, pinned down his arms and assaulted his face once more; knocking off his mask and breaking his nose. Beast Boy's blood poured and fell on Robin and the floor.

Robin flipped Beast Boy off of him and grabbed him by the throat and began to punch his face repeatedly. His enhanced bones wouldn't give like Robin's had but he still caused great pain. "I AM IN CONTROL HERE! I AM IN CONTROL!" Robin punched him after every word. Beast Boy's nose bled, his lip was busted, and he suffered a concussion.

"You were!" Came a voice outside the room. A blinding blue flash knocked Robin off Beast Boy and caused him to hit the wall again, cracking a rip.

"CYBORG! STAND DOWN!" Robin screamed.

Cyborg shook his head in pity and short a tranquilizer dart at Robin, knocking him out. Raven and Starfire came into the room as just as Beast Boy passed out.

Beast Boy awoke in the infirmary with Raven and Cyborg by his side.

"How ya feelin'?" Cyborg asked his best friend.

"Like shit…" he replied slowly.

"Well friend, we are here to make sure you don't look like fecal matter much longer.."

Beast Boy gave a smile "Thanks Kori.." The Titans had decided after their last Slade incident to become closer, so they no longer used their codenames unless they were on a mission.

Starfire walked from where the sleeping leader was to her other friends and sat beside Raven.

"What caused this?" Raven asked "Remember I'll know if you're lying.." Raven now wore gray and white cloaks and black dresses instead of her old blue cloak and black leotard. She was free of her father's influence and could express herself. That didn't mean she did very often.

"Well… I was gonna leave and he said I gave up too easy. I was already pissed and I didn't wanna deal with his shit so I shot back and it went from there…" He looked at his side. "Nice work, as always.."

"Thanks.. Well, this has happened before.."

Cyborg nodded. "Yeah. You two have fought off and on since you became a Titan.."

"I didn't think any of this would happen.." Raven said thinking.

"He doesn't deserve to be a Titan anymore! Beast Boy, you're out!" Robin declared.

"Robin, that's enough. Garfield has shown us everything.." Raven said.

"He's lying! I know he is!" The leader declared. He wasn't in his right mind.

"I have **seen** what happened. You are at fault here." Raven said. "You need to straighten up. Cyborg will act as leader.."

"NO!" Robin protested. "I was the first! I am the leader!"

"No, I was. I gave you your power and I can take it away."

"y-You can't do that!" Robin shouted.

"_men…"_she thought. "I can and I will. You have slowly pulled away from reality.. You need help." Raven was more concerned than anything else. Robin just stayed silent.

"Gar, you can go; just be careful." Cyborg said. " Rich.. You need to stay here. That rib of yours needs to heal.."

Beast Boy got up slowly and walked out carefully. Cyborg followed, then Raven with only a glance at Robin, then Starfire. She looked into his unmasked eyes before saying, "You should not do such rash things.. It pains me to see you do things like that. I-we care for you." She walked out waving to him.

The next morning, Cyborg would go to the infirmary to find the room empty. The Titans would search the entire tower but they couldn't find Robin anywhere. He had taken all of his belongings and left for Gotham City on his R-cycle. The Titans were now a member short.

"What are we going to do?" Starfire asked no one in particular.

"Continue on" Raven said.

(More to come. Please review.)


	2. Severed

Beast Boy was alone in his room. He felt that it was all his fault. Their leader had left., and, to him, it was all his fault. If he just let in go, they wouldn't be in this situation. His room was no longer dirty or junky but clean and black. Solid jet black wall surrounded him. The only thing that stayed the same was the positioning of his band posters. (Mudvayne, KoRn, SlipKnot, Twiztid, MushroomHead, UnderNeath, and Marilyn Manson if you wanna know..) His bunk bed was replaced with a king size one, that took up an eighth of the room, and a TV and stereo were on the other side of the room. All of this was above a reddish purple carpet.

Another change, knives. He owned lots of knives now. He wasn't quite sure why but he liked having them. He liked their look, their shine, and their power. When he held one, it was like he controlled life and death.

"I could cut my wrists right now…would anyone care? I know Vic would, but what about Rae or Star?...would any girl ever care for me like I thought Terra did?.." The changeling brought the blade to his forearm and cut it. "…at least I bleed normal.." He played with the thought many times before but now he had the darkness that almost begged him to do it. It had seemed like the dark and light Titans switched. Raven no longer stayed in her room. She explored contact with others. Mostly it was with Starfire, her best friend. She worried about Beast Boy. She also worried about Robin. What would become of the men she cared about? Robin could just be venting. He could just be acting out, nothing serious. However Beast Boy was different. He was sensitive and often, now, on the edge. "Why does he hide from us now?" She thought out loud.

"I don't know Friend Raven… perhaps it is because of Friend Richard…" Starfire said.

"Perhaps… I just.. worry…."

"I know" the princess hugged her friend tightly "It is because you are such a wonderful friend."

Raven hugged her friend back before letting go. Cyborg walked in the living room and greeted the two girls. "Hey, how B?"

"Friend Garfield has been in his room for quite some time.. it's.. very bothersome.."

"Why's that Kori?"

"Well.. he just hasn't been… well.. He seems to always be depressed. He never does the hanging out anymore or the playing of the games on video.. he's no longer himself.. One friend has left and I fear that another does not.. it is as if the Rekmas has come.."

"The drifting.." Raven said as she remembered the word's meaning.

"I'm sure we're not gonna drift apart" Cyborg assured the two girls.

"Really? I no longer sense Garfield's life signature!" Raven immediately teleported to Beast Boy's room. It was the first time she had seen it sense his changes. She looked all around it. On the floor was a note, fearing the worst she picked it up with shaky hands and looked at a red stain on the paper. She took two fingers to the substance and examined it. "Blood…" the Goth was almost in tears. She began to read the note's message.

"_I have decided to leave the Teen Titans. I no longer see a purpose for me here. Everything is so fucked up.. I just got to get away. I don't want to hurt any of you._

_Goodbye,_

_Garfield Mark Logan"_

Now the tears fell. Raven looked up and saw the open window. Then over to his dresser. The drawers were open. He took everything and left. He hadn't committed suicide at least, but he was still gone.

l-l-l-l-l

The West Titans split up after this. With barely a team left, there was no need to keep it going. Everyone tried to move on. Raven and Starfire moved away from Jump City. They tried to keep in touch with Cyborg but that proved to be very difficult. Cyborg sought a more normal life as a computer programmer and cybernetics expert. He went to collage and earned doctrine degrees in many different subjects. Later on he met up with an old enemy..

"Jinx?" Dr. Victor Stone looked across the bar. He rubbed his human eye and made sure his cybernetic one was working properly before standing. He wasn't drunk but he still wobbled in surprised. He slowly walked over to her, trying to think of something to say to her. What could he possibly say to her? He no longer wore his white shorts and vest, but normal clothes. He was wearing a short sleeve blue open shirt with a white t-shirt underneath, and long baggy blue jeans. (his feet are already shoes) 

"You're serious?" Jinx asked her friend. She was wearing her two favorite colors, black and pink. Black low cut jeans, a mesh top with a pink and black striped tank top underneath.

"Ya, he always said he hated leaving you. He never meant to hurt you." He said.

"Um.. hi.." Jinx turned around and looked up to see the man she once believed she loved.

"Hey Vic…. how ya been?"

"Good" He said "You?"

"Ok. You wanna sit down?" she asked as she sat, patting the spot beside her and smiling.

Vic thought his heart would jump out of his metal chest "Alright, who's your-Gar!"

"Hey dude." The former Titan greeted with a smile.

"How ya been? And where have ya been?" Vic asked his old friend.

"Well, after that whole Robin incident I just went around. Tryin' to find my way in the world you know? I went to an acting school and I think I'm pretty good…"

"Ok, what about you beautiful?" Cyborg asked Jinx who blushed at his comment.

"Well.. um… after the Titans split I didn't think my life style would be fun anymore so I opened an herbal remedy shop down town."

"How's that goin'?" He asked her

"It's ok.. Wish I had someone nice and tall to help me.."

Gar rolled his eyes and drank his Jack and coke. Seeing a new couple isn't what he needed right now. Not when it was **her** birthday. The birthday of the girl who once regretted having ever being born. The girl he had always cared for. Then, next week it would be the **other's **birthday. The birthday of the princess from far away. The other girl he cared for.

Gar took a necklace out of his shirt and looked at it. It was silver with a raven and star charm on it. While Vic and Jinx weren't looking, he kissed the charms and put them back in his shirt. _"The only girls I thought I could truly love... I'll never see you again…there's always that knife…" _

"So, where are you stayin'?" Vic asked Jinx

"Well Vic… on the floor of my shop" She looked at him and expected a laugh… It didn't come and she was grateful.

"What about you? Where do you live?" the young pink-haired woman asked.

"I designed and built a house on the mountain."

"You mean that big white one?"

"Yeah, you've seen it?"

Jinx nodded. "Yeah, it's beautiful"

Vic smiled and replied "Thanks. You want to come over?"

"Sure. Just to talk though."

"That's all I want to do."

They completely forgot about Gar, who was half way drunk. The green man crawled into the back seat of Vic's car right before Jinx and Vic left the building. He opened the door for her and motioned for her to enter.

"Oh, such a gentleman.." She said with a smile as she sat down in the modified T-car and closing the door. Vic went to the driver's side and got and drove them to his house. All the while, Gar was in the back seat; passed out.

(Review…. You know you wanna..)


	3. World So Cold

Vic and Jinx did just what they said they would, talk. They talked about how much they missed each other since they first learned more about each other at the old H.I.V.E. academy. They talked about their feelings for each other. They sat through the night conversing with each other until they accepted the truth. They loved each other. Their relationship was rekindled that night.

All the while, Garfield Logan slept in Vic's car. But to him, it was better than the homeless shelter. That place made him feel shameful. He was a young actor and he had no money, no food, and no place to stay. He'd rather live on the streets than beg for someone to put a roof over his head. That made him feel worthless. The only way he would stay somewhere, was if they asked him. That's how it was with the shelter, and that's how it would be in the future to come.

* * *

Two years pasted. Vic and Jinx were married. Gar had nowhere to stay and his acting career wasn't working out so well. The "happy couple," as he called them, asked him to stay. However, always felt depressed when he saw them together. The sight of seeing a man and woman constantly showing each other affection was too much. When Jinx found out she was pregnant, he decided it was time for him to leave. They protested, saying he "wouldn't be a bother and he didn't have to go" but he made up his mind. He left Jump City, the city that held too many memories of pain and heart ache. He struck out on his own and headed towards San Francisco.

"Maybe I'll find work there... I know I won't find love... she's probably moved on…both of them..." he said to himself as he hitch hiked in animal form. _"They can't say anything to a humming bird," _he thought.

A few days later, Gar had finally made it to the city by the bay. He flew as a seagull across the water, just below the Golden Gate Bridge. The sun was barely in the sky as he flew over the shoreline and over the city. As he landed, the sun's rays hit his pale green face and for the first time in a long while, he was… happy.

He checked his wallet to see how much money he had. "Enough fore a granola bar and a bottle of water.." He sighed and put it back in his back pocket before going into an twenty-four hour health food store and purchasing the only "meal" he had had since he left Jump City.

"Hey man," the cashier began, "you wanna free fortune cookie?"

Gar shrugged his shoulders. "Sure dude." He took the cookie, cracked it and read the message as he ate. After reading it he handed it back to the cashier shaking his head.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah… give that to it's rightful owner…" The green man said.

"Why? It's your fortune, dude..."

He shook his green head. "No.. It isn't.." He walked out, eating his granola bar.

The cashier looked at the message. It read _"You'll find true happiness soon"_

Gar walked the streets of the city he would be staying in. _"Where am I gonna go?.."_ he thought. Suddenly he caught a with of two familiar scents. The scents that belong to two individuals he thought he'd never see again. "i-It can't be…" he said as he sniffed once more "but.. it is!" he reached into his shirt and pulled out his charms and held them. "I commin', just you wait" he said with a smile.

* * *

A mile away in a rather expensive apartment, a young Gothic woman was slumbering, still a bit tired from the night of passion she experienced with her lover. Her appearance was different from what it used to be. She had let her hair grow out longer than she would have had it in her teens and a tattoo was on her lower back. The sunlight from the sun poured in the room as her girlfriend opened the curtains. Some of the light reflected off of the crimson charka on the girls forehead.

"Raven? Honey, wake up. You're gonna be late for work." Kori called to her partner. The sun giving her orange skin a golden glow.

Raven groaned as she got out of bed. "Kori, I'm an author. I can work at anytime.."

"Yes but it is good to start the day early" she told her as she lightly kissed her.

Five years after the west Titans broke up, Starfire , the Princess Koriand'r or Kori Anders, and Raven Roth were a happy couple living in San Francisco (kinda cliché, huh?) After the break up, they discovered that they each had three loves. Rich, Gar, and each other. Since the men were out of the equation, they explored a relationship with each other. They loved each other deeply and they were happy, but something always seemed amiss.

Raven had become a somewhat successful author in the area. She wrote serious fiction as well as her history with the Teen Titans and was currently writing a book on a "love square." She thought it was fitting, seeing how it was how she and Kori were before the team disbanded.

* * *

All the while, in Bludhaven, a city more full of crime and filth than Gotham, it's blue and black clad protector watched the streets. The man's eye length ebony hair blew in the wind as he kept his masked eyes watching for anything suspicious. A blue bird was on his black body suit. It reminded him of a time when he went by a bird name.. Robin. Times had changed. He was no longer the apprentice of the Dark Knight, Batman, and was apart of a new team. A team that seamed to be barely together at all. Nothing like the one he had been apart of and led years ago. This man is Richard "Dick" Grayson, Nightwing.

He was a full time protector. No rest besides sleep from complete exhaustion. He was a police officer by day and the masked crusader at night. His only true friend was his leader, Arsenal, whose first team disbanded after Nightwing's. They were members of the Outsiders. Nightwing thought it was a fitting name. No one had a rightful place. He felt that he belonged back with the four friends he left. He wish he was with them now on this cold night and he wished he hadn't acted the way he did towards his former green friend. Another regret was the fact that he could have asked out either girl but he never had the courage or he thought it would get to personal. He gave a scoff at the thought. Everything they did was personal. They lived together, ate together, and fought together. However there was always that one fight he wish he never had. He caused it and broke up the Teen Titans.

"_Beast Boy was unstable.. he went through too much… I don't know if he's even alive anymore… I'm so sorry Gar…" _His thoughts were like this now. Thoughts of death and pain replaced the ones he once had for love and happiness. Happiness with either the kind, sweet, and strong willed princess of another world or the dark, caring, determined daughter of a demon. He had no one. He, like Gar, had pretty much given up hope.

" _My life has one purpose… protecting others…" _In every face he saved, he saw his friends. In a way , he was still with them through that.

As the extended night of the polluted city gave way to a new day, Nightwing turned and headed for his apartment. There wasn't a need for him now. Most of the crime was at night, during his favorite time.

As he ran across the roof top to his home, it appeared he was fleeing from the light and excepting only darkness. In fact, he already had. He was completely selfless but completely miserable. It would be the same thing for him; going home to greet no one. Going to bed with no one beside him then later waking up with no one. His life was nothing but darkness; no light in it. Only dark despair, like Gar had experienced. Two figures have switched once more. One of light to dark; one of dark to light.

(Review please)


End file.
